Such actuators may be employed as force sensors by operating the electrodes as the plates of a capacitor. In this mode of operation, compression of the elastomeric body by an external force will reduce the distance between the electrodes, causing an increase in capacitance of the electrode capacitor which can be measured to indicate the magnitude of the force.
It is an object of the invention to provide a dielectric actuator/sensor structure which is easy to produce and tolerant of production defects such as pinholes, cracks and inclusions in the body thereof. It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of making a dielectric actuator/sensor structure which provides a high yield while having advantages of simplicity and economy.